


【授权翻译】五次Reek以为那是爱

by obsessedgoldfish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action, Affection, Angst, Anxiety, Attack, Blood, Death, Dreadfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Roose Bolton-Freeform, Sacrifice, Soldiers, Thramsay-Freeform, Violence, War, mention of Yara Greyjoy, split personality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedgoldfish/pseuds/obsessedgoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大部分时间里Reek都是被折磨与虐待的对象，然而有时候Reek也会想他和他的主人之间存在着某种神秘的可能。至少他希望如此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一次

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moshelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshelle/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Five Times when Reek Thought it was Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208136) by [moshelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshelle/pseuds/moshelle). 



> 嘿！！这是我第一次写权力的游戏thramsay同人，希望大家喜欢！

“你是我的。”Ramsay呢喃着，指尖划过Reek苍白而瘦削的锁骨。  
“我，我是你的，主人，只属于你，永远——”  
“正是如此，Reek”Ramsay打断他，细长的手指按在面前人颤抖的唇上。  
Reek僵住了，小心翼翼地等待着他的主人的下一条指令。  
“告诉我……Reek”他的声音含糊又轻柔，却隐隐透出危险的气息，“你与猎狗一起在狗舍睡觉的时候，冷不冷？”  
Reek不知道该如何作答。他不知道应该回答“冷，主人”还是“不冷，主人”。他极其谨慎地选择答案，仿佛面前有一个炸弹需要他去拆除，而按错一个按钮便会警铃大作。  
他必须深思熟虑。  
“不冷，主人。”  
Reek艰难地咽了咽唾液，做好了挨打的准备。  
Ramsay眼光一闪，对上他的，眼睫轻轻扫过他的面颊，怒火在Ramsay眼中一闪而过，而Reek的颤抖变得剧烈。  
“又对我说谎。”Ramsay厉声道，钳紧Reek的锁链，Reek喉中发出难以抑制的痛呼。  
“是、是，主、主人，外面冷得要命。求你了，主、主人，求你。”  
“乖，从今以后，我只想听真话。”  
Reek点头，拼命眨眼不让眼泪流出来。  
Ramsay和缓下来，柔声道：“过来，和我一起睡。”  
Reek睁大了双眼。  
这只是个玩笑。这只是个玩笑。这只是个玩笑。  
Ramsay晃到床边，掀起厚重的羊毛被，温暖舒适的睡眠在召唤。  
“过来，Reek”  
他的主人正在等待，挑眉，面无表情但耐心一点点耗尽。  
“Reek不配……”  
“Reek只需要服从主人的命令。”  
Reek战栗着，眼神不安地跳跃。“遵命，主人。”他小声回答，钻进温暖的被窝。  
Ramsay微笑，随即上床躺在Reek身旁。他把他的宠物拥入怀中，睡意侵袭全身。Reek能够感受到他的主人的气息，随着每一次呼吸在皮肤上带来奇异的触感。凉意顺着脊柱蔓延，妄想在他的脑海中骚动。  
Reek沉迷于这种感觉，混合着迷惑、恐惧，以及奇异的如同家一般的归属感。  
也许我早已经无可救药。  
Reek放任他的视线在主人脸上流连。  
Ramsay浅棕色的发丝遮住了他的眼。不知勇气从何而来，Reek下意识地抬手拂去主人碧绿眼睛上的发缕。  
Ramsay睁开眼，Reek似乎捕捉到了一丝悲伤与真实。它们永远藏身于夜晚最黑暗的时刻。  
“你爱我吗，Reek？”一字一句，轻如耳语。  
他们鼻尖轻触。  
“当然，主人。”  
Reek一夜未眠。


	2. 交锋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一支军队袭击了恐怖堡，Reek需要抉择他是战斗或是退避。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章与第一章相比描写多于对话，也会有更多的忧虑心态与动作场景。  
> 一部分是以Ramsay视角写就。  
> 不是很确定这节的内容有没有问题，因为我是晚上写的而且困得要命（基本靠喝苏打水保持清醒）不过嘛，还是祝看文愉快！

“蠢货！站起来！上去！”  
Reek仅仅能分辨出主人的声音里充满了怒气。  
他只看见眼前令人无望的毁灭，刀剑与鲜血交织的剪影。他仓皇爬向最阴暗的墙角，像初生婴儿般把自己缩成一团，反反复复地咕哝着这样的词句——  
Reek，Reek即怪异；Reek，Reek即软弱；Reek，Reek即……  
“Reek！”  
熟悉的声音在战场上高声喊着他的名字，他抬眼看去。  
一个重甲士兵正站在他面前，举起手中的长剑要砍下他的头颅。  
Reek惊呆了，一动不动。  
他几乎一生都被绑在木架上毒打、折磨，他的主人从未教过他如何战斗，他只教会了他服从，而绝非攻击。  
所以当敌人的剑即将让他血溅当场时，Reek只是躲进墙角更深处，在心里祈祷。  
他等待了许久，而这等待对取走一个人的生命来说似乎太长。他犹疑地睁开眼抬起头，发现那柄剑已不在他的敌人手中。  
它掉在他身旁的地上，了无生气。  
而那个士兵血如泉涌，抽搐、哀号，因贯穿伤流出的鲜血在面部拖曳出扭曲的痕迹，汇聚在下颔，一滴滴滑落。  
Reek坐在那里目睹这可怖的景象，看着长剑以极为残忍的缓慢速度撤出那个士兵的肉体。  
死人的尸体委顿在他身上，他绝望地想把这健壮的肉体推开，淋漓的血液与汗渍使他的衣物更加不成样子。  
Reek最终免于被推上战场，他仍旧躲在他的藏身地，靠在墙角试图说服自己这一切只是个骗局。  
一切都将消逝。  
*  
Ramsay站在那儿沉重地喘息，他脆弱的宠物消失在角落。他不知此时应该感到同情还是愤怒，但确凿无疑的是如果他不保护他，Reek便会面临死亡。  
尽管如此，他也本不必如此在意。  
*  
Reek看到他的主人血迹斑斑的手中长剑的寒光时瑟缩了一下。  
他连滚带爬地躲开Ramsay，缩向墙角直到退无可退。Ramsay皮革的剑柄抵住Reek的咽喉，随着他的加力，Reek呛咳到几近窒息。  
“听着，宠物。你必须按我说的去做，否则我一定让你生不如死。也许我该挖出你的双眼？你的眼睛，它们如此美丽。”Ramsay咆哮着，狂乱的目光盯住Reek。  
“从这个没用的洞里滚出来，然后，去战斗。”  
Reek点点头，从抵住他咽喉的剑柄下钻出来，紧紧地握住它。他怀疑自己可能连这城堡里的一半人都打不过，他的掌心被汗水濡湿。  
他起身，深深地呼吸，无力地将他的武器向进犯者的腰部送去。  
他感到发自心底的恐惧，但别无选择。面前有两条路，另一条的结局却并不会比这样更好。  
这场战争与杀戮仿佛旷日持久，令他筋疲力尽，Reek的眼角余光扫到一个披着铠甲的士兵爬向Ramsay，他想出言警告然而自顾不暇。Ramsay砍下敌对者的头颅，却对背后潜藏的杀机浑然不觉。  
士兵匍匐接近，蓄势待发，嘶吼着冲向最后的胜利。在一片难以言喻的混乱之中，Reek不顾一切地抛下对手，推开他的主人。Ramsay倒在大理石地面上，满面震惊。  
Reek感受到了这一切。  
他感受到死亡，感受到胃部翻绞的无可抑制的疼痛，感受到兵器抽离的痛苦，他的生命随之流逝。  
他想他看到自己的躯体上盛放出血红的玫瑰，双膝跪地，瞳孔失焦。他只瞥到一抹野兽般的寒光撕裂了那个士兵的咽喉。  
胜利与正义的狂欢在他听来如此遥远，似乎缺少了什么，而有些事却又显得尤为奇怪。  
在欢呼的海洋中，他听见一个声音在悲泣，呼喊着他的名字。  
Reek，Reek！  
他感到自己的身体被抱起，依稀还看见Ramsay睁大的双眼与前额的皱纹。他觉得晕眩，他的身体在颠簸而周遭的一切却显得无比缓慢、无比模糊。  
黑暗逐渐逼近，将他拖向那一片虚无之境。  
在意识完全消散之前，他恍然感觉有泪滴溅上他伤痕累累的面颊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “在一片难以言喻的混乱之中，Reek不顾一切地抛下对手，推开他的主人。”我想Reek的自我牺牲一部分是因为他想救Ramsay，还有一部分是因为他想结束他痛苦的备受折磨的生命。诸君随意理解~


	3. 午夜真相与蝴蝶之吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek做了噩梦，Ramsay决定在他惊醒恐怖堡中一半的仆侍前安抚好他的宠物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新鲜出炉的第三章！  
> 昨天没更新是因为我去the Passenger's concert啦，简直太棒！  
> 还要感谢大家的支持~~我刚来AO3玩，有人看自己的作品感觉真好！  
> 看文愉快！

“你叫什么？”  
“Theon Greyjoy.”  
脸上挨了一拳。  
“再来一遍。”Ramsay冷笑，摩拳擦掌，“你叫什么？”  
“Theon. Greyjoy.”  
胃部被重击。  
“你、叫、什、么？”  
“T-theon… G-grey-”  
Ramsay抽出小刀，锋锐的刀刃在唇边流连。  
“不要，求你了、不要。”  
Theon有多恨Ramsay，就有多厌恶自己软弱可悲的抽泣。  
“最后一遍。”低语如噩梦般萦绕在耳边，“你的名字是什么？”  
“Reek.”他垂下头眼，像一枝凋零的花朵。  
“很好！”Ramsay称赞道，两根健全的手指抬起Theon的下颔，强迫他直面他。  
唇边绽开一抹得意的笑，Ramsay轻抚他的发梢：“真是条、聪明的小狗。”  
Theon紧张起来，他注视着刀锋划过他健硕的腹肌，刺破皮肤带出一条血迹，最终停在他的裤腰。Ramsay挑弄着这层薄薄的布料，几乎入迷。  
他的眼睛与干裂的唇在他意识到将要发生什么的时候骤然张开，但此时恳求与哭号已无济于事。  
*  
当Reek从梦中惊醒并停下叫喊时，他大汗淋漓，整个人陷入了深深的恐惧。  
我吵醒了主人吗？Reek真笨！主人现在要惩罚你了，看看你都做了些什么！蠢死了，蠢死了，Reek蠢死了！  
“Reek.”  
Reek不禁冷噤，坐在冰冷坚硬的地板上瑟瑟发抖，汗毛倒立宛如一只惊惧的小猫，一股脑地说尽了所有表达歉意的词句。  
“安静，宠物。好了，好了。”Ramsay安慰道，爬下床轻轻走向蜷在他床边地上那颤抖的一团。他的主人张开双臂环抱住他。  
他因主人的爱抚而战栗，不愿错失良机。他蹭到Ramsay怀里，依偎在他胸口，紧紧抓住他的睡衣。  
Ramsay缓缓梳理Reek的发丝，按摩他的头皮，脸颊贴在蓬松金黄的发间，温言软语：“都过去了，战争已经结束了。”  
Reek一怔。Ramsay以为Reek依旧为那次袭击的记忆所困，以为Reek的梦魇是他被一次次刺中的噩梦的重演。  
Reek一言不发。  
他万分珍惜这罕见的抚慰，想知道他做了什么能得到他的主人如此的温情。也许，是从他代Ramsay受死那刻开始。  
Reek不想再思考这些问题。  
他感到Ramsay稍稍抽身，托起他的下巴让他面对他。Reek嗅到一丝甜酒与浆果的馨香，他们几乎鼻尖相触，亲密无间，Reek无法将视线从他淡褐色的眸子里转开。  
在这转瞬即逝的片刻，Ramsay抹去了他们之间的所有距离。  
Reek的意识一片空白。  
他双目紧闭，甚至能尝到Ramsay柔软双唇上的酒香，感受到自己蠢蠢欲动的欲望。他因自己干裂的唇与这方面技巧的匮乏而脸红。  
Reek任这极乐的浪潮席卷自身。  
他能感受到身上来自Ramsay的压力，他轻柔的啄吻和他们胸膛的起伏，Ramsay慢慢退开以便他俩都能呼吸。  
Reek的心扑通狂跳，仿佛渴求出笼的野兽。他思维涣散，懵然昏乱。  
他不希望这一切结束。他已经太久太久没有体会过这样的欢愉，他想要更多，想感受更多，随便怎样都好。  
Ramsay似乎读懂了他的想法，深深埋首向Reek颈边，留下四散的蝶翼般的轻吻。他一路吻上他的下颔、他的唇，最后在他的额头印下一吻。Reek呜咽着求索，但Ramsay知道长夜将尽而他们都需要睡眠。  
Ramsay瞥了一眼怀中的Reek，交颈相拥。他的眼睑低垂，每一次眨眼都极为缓慢。他知道他的宠物随时都可以进入梦乡。  
几分钟过去，Reek打破寂静。  
“那些是什么人，主人？”他的声音轻若蚊嘤。  
Ramsay的呼吸停滞了。  
“是铁民。一个叫Yara Greyjoy的女人领导的军队。”他嘲弄地看进Reek的眼眸，寻找着Theon的残影。  
“他们想要什么？”Reek问道，双眉紧蹙。  
壁炉中火光跳动，发出哔剥的声响。Reek看向上方，凝视那团橙红的光亮。  
“你。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为他们都是很坏、很坏的人，Reek..”  
Ramsay注视着他的宠物，注视着他陷入沉沉酣睡，他继续轻抚他的发端、他的身体。  
“我不会让他们带走你。”他喃喃道，又在他的唇上一吻。  
Reek嘴角牵起隐隐的笑意。  
Yara Greyjoy，铁民，听起来好熟悉。  
Reek将烦乱的思绪逐出脑海，在他的主人身旁安然睡去。  
他决定不告诉Ramsay他的梦魇究竟为何。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay到底是爱上Reek了呢，还是只是他发现自己的控制欲更上一层楼了呢？读者诸君自由决定！这里也提到Yara Greyjoy咯！


	4. 血腥盛宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 庆典之夜，Reek和恐怖堡的诸位王公以及士兵一起目睹了Ramsay Bolton出人意料的暴行。  
> Roose Bolton认为他的儿子与Reek的关系已过分亲密。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我造有几天没更新啦，不过第四章已经放上来噜，而且我已经把第五章写完啦，但是更新之前我要再检查一下。  
> 这一章写的很快，我只潦草检查了一下，如果有错的话明天改过来~  
> 明天就要上学了（哭哭）  
> 所以本来现在我该睡觉啦，不过为了你们~我还是更新一下~  
> 还是祝各位  
> 看文愉快！

“Reek，倒酒！”  
“是，主人。”  
Reek小心翼翼地不让一滴酒洒到Ramsay及座中宾客的锦衣华服上，他为诸位纹饰繁复的杯中斟上适量的酒液，再回到他的主人桌边坐下。  
锣鼓震天，起坐喧哗。美丽的舞娘扭动着她们如蛇般柔软灵活的腰肢旋舞于男子臂弯间。  
夜晚因畅聊与欢笑活色生香，禽肉、水果，珍馐美馔陈列席上，此夜是几天前恐怖堡击退敌军的庆功宴。  
Reek捡起他的鸡骨头，啃咬吸吮着每一点肉渣。如果想要更多，他必须默默等待。  
Ramsay竟然注意到了他被忽视的宠物，也注意到Reek饥饿与渴望的表情。他的目光环视一周，欢声笑语中，他觉得今晚心情大好。  
“来，Reek.”  
Reek抬起头，看着他的主人拉过一张椅子，还在上面放了绒布衬垫。  
“上来，上来！”  
Reek十分惊愕。  
“可是，主人，Reek不过是条狗，只配坐在地上。”  
“Reek，我今天心情很好，别弄糟了它。”  
Reek犹豫着，慢慢坐到椅子上，极不自在地摆弄他的衣服和头发，他从未觉得如此紧张过。  
Ramsay拿起一个盘子，盛满香肠、鸡肉、面包和南瓜，摆在Reek面前。Reek垂涎三尺，用眼神征求主人的同意。Ramsay唇角轻挑，给Reek倒上一杯酒。  
Reek狼吞虎咽，不放过任何一点南瓜与肉沫，几分钟后，他才意识到自己成了全场瞩目的焦点，四下鸦雀无声。  
Reek眼神惊恐，立刻闭上嘴垂下眼，他扯着破旧衣衫上的线头，坐在那儿，窘迫至极。  
他偷瞄了眼Ramsay，不知道该说什么，不过沉默并没有持续太久。  
“好了，各位尊贵的大人，我们继续！为了庆贺恐怖堡的胜利，今夜一醉方休！”他高声道，举杯与其他人相碰。男男女女重又喧闹起来，长夜未央。  
在气氛回暖的一刻，Ramsay轻轻拍了拍Reek的背脊。  
“吃吧，慢一点，就不会像刚才那样了。”他附在耳边轻声道，飞快地啄了一下他的面颊。  
Reek在主人简简单单的亲昵举止下情不自禁地傻笑起来，他望着Ramsay眼角的笑纹，胸腔中涌起一阵暖意。  
他继续享用他的盛宴，这次细嚼慢咽，身体放松下来，紧绷的神经也在甜美的音乐中得以舒缓。今夜如此美妙，他希望这一切永无尽头。  
Ramsay坐下，啜饮美酒，直到他注意到几个晃来晃去的男人，盯着Reek，像生气的小姑娘一样满嘴闲话。  
“Ramsay！”  
“大人。”他厉声纠正。一群醉汉。  
“大人。”其中一人嗤笑，“我以为你的这个杂种只配跪在地上？”  
Ramsay气息一凛。除了他自己没人可以这样叫Reek。无视掉那句嘲讽，他的眼神变得狠戾。  
Reek刚刚吃完，怯怯地看着他的主人。一阵尖锐的刺痛袭来，他侧头看见一个肌肉虬结的男人正用他短粗肮脏的手指戳着他。  
那男人体味刺鼻，闻起来像是腐烂的鱼腥。他的牙齿是令人恶心的暗黄色，横七竖八地从牙床里长出来，像是花瓶里胡乱摆放的水仙花。  
Reek吓坏了。  
“头发不错，小子。”男人大声调笑，“我很期待今晚床上的花样。”他舔舔自己的厚唇，粗暴地扯住Reek的头发，迫使他脑袋后仰，Reek唇间逸出痛苦的呼喊。  
“不、不要……不要。”  
“这就对了，像个婊子一样求饶。”  
他身后的那群人爆发出一阵窃笑。  
Reek闭上眼，努力让自己不哭出来。  
他还没反应过来发生了什么，那男人对他的钳制就消失了。  
Reek睁开眼。  
Ramsay手中的小匕首直插进那男人的颈间，带出一道血光。  
“那是谁？”Ramsay在他耳边冷哼道。  
那男人嚎叫着挣扎，结结巴巴说不完整一句话。  
“大人，我不是这个意思！我很抱歉，大人！我怎、怎么、敢……”  
“别吵，安静。别说话了。你知道你刚刚冒犯了我。你的主子，和我……”他略作停顿，“最亲爱的伴侣，Reek。”  
“是，大人！我万分抱歉！”  
“哦，不不不……我认为你还不懂我的话是什么意思。”  
“我知道，大人！我明白！”  
“好吧，那么，去给Reek道歉。”  
Reek傻站在那儿，不知所措。  
“对不起，对不起，Reek！实在对不起！”  
整个厅堂陷入死寂，所有人的目光都聚焦在这里，乐队停止演奏，一切寂然无声。  
“很好，为了保证你完全理解……”  
接下来发生的事将成为Reek挥之不去的噩梦。  
Ramsay干脆利落地割断了那人的咽喉，鲜血四迸，他凄厉地惨叫。姑娘们掩面惊呼，勇敢的男子也偏过头去。  
那男人向前倒去，紧握着自己的喉管，目眦欲裂，舌头软软垂下，粘稠的涎水顺着下巴滑落，躯体剧烈抽搐。  
男人最终不再动弹，尸体瘫在大理石地面上仿佛一条死鱼。  
Ramsay在一旁欣赏他的杰作。  
几个随从把尸体拖下去，血迹在雪白的走道上拖曳出蜿蜒的轨迹。  
“嗯……我们继续？”  
*  
“这场面可不怎么好看。”  
“我知道，父亲，但他在伤害我的Reek。”  
“Reek不该是你这么在意的人！你应该关心的是史塔克家族的人都死了之后怎么管好临冬城。我们只是用你那宠物来——”  
“我计划把那‘宠物’带在身边很久很久。”  
谈话变得艰难，Ramsay恨透了他们的争吵。  
Bolton在宴会结束后把Ramsay叫到房里来讨论重要事宜。如果没有这次讨厌的会面，Ramsay现在就可以和Reek相拥而眠。  
“你浪费了太多时间和你的玩物待在一起。我不得不把你们两个分开。”  
“什么？”  
“我明天要去临冬城，你随我同去。”  
Ramsay张口结舌。  
“那Reek呢？”  
“Reek必须留下。”Bolton吼道，双掌重重拍在大地图上。  
“我想带上我的Reek。”  
“不行。”  
“我想要我的Reek跟我一起。”Ramsay清晰地听见自己的话语，隐隐带着哀求的意味，就像从前那个抱住心爱的玩具不愿放手的小男孩一样。  
Bolton死死盯住自己的私生子。  
“不行。”


	5. 甜蜜的告别

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay和他的父亲出发去临冬城，Reek想见他的主人最后一面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一章啦！！！！  
> 我还没想好要不要写续篇，或者说就这样？  
> 我很开心（暂时）写完了这篇同人，毕竟是整整五章！！五章啊！！  
> 最近实在忙成狗，所以可能更新不会像前三章那么勤奋，但是我肯定会继续挖/填坑的啦！  
> 看文愉快~  
> \----------  
> 关于续篇：后来作者写了，不过现在还坑着……

“我可以自己来，Reek。”  
Reek正安静地整理着他的盔甲，闻言瞟了他的主人一眼。Ramsay的眼睛看着地面，也不理他。Reek从没见过他的主人这副模样。  
他们谁都没有提起昨晚发生的那件事，继续扮演着平时的角色，Ramsay是主人，Reek是他的宠物。一切都迅速恢复正常，似乎他们关系的神秘变化从未真正发生过。  
Reek一直怀疑那是不是自己又一个离奇幻梦。  
他顺从地收手，低眉敛目，等待下一条指令。  
Ramsay表现得格外怪异，几乎一言不发，偶尔与他讲话，也绝不直视他的双眼。  
Reek快要控制不住自己流泪的冲动，眼角渗出细微的湿意，他立刻抬手擦去。  
“今天下午我要走了，Reek。”  
“和谁一起，主人？”  
“父亲和他的封臣，去临冬城。”  
“我会跟你一起走吗，主人？”  
Ramsay从甲胄中抬头，心不在焉地调整腕上的金属片，目光对上Reek无神的绿色瞳孔。  
“不，你得留在恐怖堡。”  
沉重的失落感在空气中四散开来，Reek心灰意冷。大大出乎他意料的是，Ramsay对此似乎无动于衷。  
Ramsay着甲上前，动作迟缓，紧紧握住Reek的双肩，凑向他的耳边。  
“要是你做了什么荒唐事，我一定不会留你这颗脑袋。”他低声道，修长精致的手指摩挲着Reek的眉峰。  
Reek喉间哽咽的痛感让吞咽的动作都变得艰难。  
“遵命，主人。”他喃喃应声，凝视着Ramsay的唇瓣。  
他两天前亲吻过的Ramsay，怎么了？  
*  
Roose Bolton皱眉。  
“他不能跟来。”  
“我知道，父亲。他只是来送送我。”他嘀咕着，翻身骑上一匹纯白的骏马。  
“你什么时候回来，主人？”  
“等我们拿下临冬城。”  
“那会是什么时候，主人？”  
Roose Bolton不耐地示意，对他的儿子怒目相视。  
Ramsay再次扭头看向Reek，阻止这位脆弱的有着一头金发的年轻男人继续问下去，“我不知道，Reek，回城堡里去。”他面色阴沉，神情嫌恶。  
“是，主人。”  
Reek听见自己的声音在颤抖，泪盈于睫，心如擂鼓，只有Ramsay能让他产生这样的感受。  
他抬眼，希望能在那双眼中再找到一丝柔软与情意。  
然而Ramsay早已随军绝尘而去，Bolton家族的旗帜在远方猎猎飞扬。  
Reek想知道Ramsay什么时候会回家。他可能几个月，甚至几年都无法再见到他，而他甚至都没有机会与他道别。  
他想着Ramsay，和他近日来反常的举止：游离闪烁的眼神、焦虑不安的姿态。  
也许他的主人只是厌倦了Reek。  
*  
Reek回到Ramsay卧室的时候，他发现他的主人床上正中摆着一个被灰布包裹起来的东西，旁边还有一张卡片。  
Reek想不起来它是不是一直在那儿，在好奇心驱使下，他拿起卡片瞥了一眼。  
卡片很小，漂亮的字迹在卡片中央写着——  
For Reek  
他把卡片放回床上，拿起那个礼物，拂去那层轻柔的灰色布料。  
那是个娃娃。  
娃娃穿着贵族的服饰，刺绣纹样精美，眉眼神似他的主人。  
Reek微微笑起来。Ramsay。  
他把娃娃紧紧攥在手心，拾起卡片翻到背面，他的主人留了一段话给他。  
那晚Reek把Ramsay抱在心头，他梦见如海般湛蓝的天空与温柔的淡褐色眼眸。  
（完）  
\-----------------------  
废话一箩筐：word里原文中所有重读、心理活动及梦境描写全部用楷体标出来了结果AO3好像不支持……  
没有想到各种经典桥段用在thramsay这对上竟然产生了如此奇异的……美感、与虐。原来只看虐心的我这回身心俱虐，虐得酸爽，虐得到位，虐得带感！  
要说这两人没有斯德哥尔摩综合征就能凑CP我绝对不信。  
不过看汤上的分析文这俩应该性经验都挺丰富的嘛，而且确实有很多共同点。  
好几个场景都超有S3E10、S4E06、S5E05的画面感！  
据说原著本身用词和场景都比较引人遐想？  
话说回来两位演员三次元的互动真的好甜！哼唧！  
第一篇授权翻译文，完结撒花！


End file.
